


A Thief in the Night

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 36. Secrets and Lies for Game of Cards phase 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief in the Night

**Prompt Used:** secret safe  
**Title:** A Thief in the Night   
**Fandom:** Merlin   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana   
**Warnings:** none   
**Word Count:** 299   
**Written for Challenge 36. Secrets and Lies for Game of Cards phase 7**

A figure dressed in black with a balaclava covering his face slipped from behind the curtain of an open second story window. He left the window open as he stepped into the room. 

He seemed familiar with the room as he silently glided to a portrait of a beautiful woman. He lifted the portrait, revealing the safe behind it.

With his ear to the safe door, he quickly dialed in the combination. He checked for hidden wires that may be connected to a silent alarm before he slowly opened the metal door.

A smile formed under his mask as he collected the contents of the safe into a bag slung across his chest. The cash and bearer bonds were stashed quickly and the diamonds were ignored.

The thief closed the safe, replaced the portrait and made his escape. He slipped out the window then down the trellis. He moved across the lawn going from one shadow to the next. He climbed the wall and made his way to a waiting car.

“Do you have all of it?” The woman in the shadows asked.

“Everything you asked for.” The thief pulled off his mask. “Now, explain to me why we had to do it this way.”

The woman leaned forward. She was the woman in the portrait. “Because Merlin, I can't just ask Uther for it. He will ask why I want it.”  

“Let's just get out of here, Morgana, before we get caught.” Merlin stashed the bag in the back seat and gave her a quick kiss before she started the engine.

“Don't worry, Merlin. We'll be in London by morning and out of the country by lunchtime.” Morgana pulled away from the only home she had ever known to make a new one with the man she loved.


End file.
